


Bustersship

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Bustersship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy, but Ryuuji is okay with that. Squeezing in one last fluffy Bustersship fic before the show ends. Gen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bustersship

Title: Bustersship  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Gen  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Silly schmoop before the show ends. :(

Things had never been easy for Ryuuji. His parents were decent people, but distant. Literally-- they were currently working in France. His sempai, and so many others had been lost in the incident. He'd given up everything for a dream that had been impossible.

"Ryuu-chan!" Sempai hugged him from behind. "Let's go to the park instead of listening to Kurorin talk about boring rules and shit, okay?"

"I'm liking that idea." Youko grinned, and grabbed Ryuuji's hand. "Let's get some ice cream, too!"

Hiromu scoffed. "I'm only going so Jin-san won't cause mischief."

"I will cause mischief," J said as he photobombed Hiromu for a change, presumably because sempai was still glued to him.

Ryuuji smiled, pretended to complain, and then went to get his wallet. Things had never been easy.

But it was worth it, when it involved his family.


End file.
